


Love me as I am

by White_Wolf_With_Blue_Eyes



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Asperger Syndrome, Bullying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, High School, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Sad and Happy, Sexual Content, Sign Language, Suicide Attempt, Trust Issues, What the tags say is fulfilled little by little, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Wolf_With_Blue_Eyes/pseuds/White_Wolf_With_Blue_Eyes
Summary: After several years trying to overcome increasingly difficult obstacles, Max Caulfield is about to start her life at the Blackwell Academy. High school can be terrifying, especially if your social skills are not the best; something that Max knows very well.At least Chloe is there for her, helping Max along the way.





	1. This is me

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is not the story I had planned that I mentioned in my other fic. This idea came from nowhere and I wanted to write it, so here it is.
> 
> Second, I have some experience with the central theme of the fic (read the tags); that is one of the reasons why I decided to publish this so soon, writing this helps me in a certain way.
> 
> Apart from all that, it is likely that the updates for this story will be slow, since 'Howling at the Moon' is still my number one priority (ha, that wink of that phrase of Max) until that story ends.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little prologue of this new story :)

** 2013 **

The door to the room opened and the cardboard box fell to the floor with a thud, apparently the carpet had cushioned the blow, and thank goodness that it was, because the sound would have been very strong; that box was really heavy. Chloe Price was grateful at the time for having exercised for much of her life, at least she could boast of her strength in loading all those heavy boxes from the parking lot of the Blackwell Academy to the dormitories. Her current outfit made her look more robust than she really was; loose jacket of dark green military style with a black T-shirt underneath, brown dress pants (which were also somewhat worn) and black hiking boots. A dark blue skullcap on her blond hair (which fell over her shoulders) completed the outfit.

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall, and Chloe quickly turned around and walked out the door to meet a brunette carrying two more cardboard boxes. The girl seemed about to fall off due to the weight of the boxes, but Chloe quickly removed one of the boxes from the brunette and smiled at her.

"I think you're swallowing more than you can chew, Max" Chloe joked.

Max put the box in her arms and smiled shyly at the blonde. That girl wore nothing but a pink Jane Doe shirt, generic jeans and sneakers.

"I'm sorry, Che. There were only these boxes left and I didn't want to make two trips" The brunette's voice was soft.

"I understand you, but next time ask me for help, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Fine."

"Ok, then l et's take these boxes to your room and to unpack it has been said."

Chloe smiled triumphantly at Max, who smiled back, and both girls returned to room 219. The place was full of boxes on all sides, each labeled to indicate what was in them. The blonde and the brunette were unpacking for almost 2 hours, achieving so far Max accommodate clothes in the wardrobe, look to make the most decent bed and paste the many polaroids of Max on the wall beside the bed. They fondly called that wall full of polaroids like 'The mural of Max Caulfield's memories', and the wall really lived up to its name.

At one point, the girls sat next to each other on the edge of the bed to take a short break from the move.

"Wow, Max, I didn't know you had so many polaroids" Chloe complained, but showed no signs of discomfort in her voice. "I think I'll have to set a time for using that camera."

"Inspiration comes when you least expect it, Che, that's why I bring my camera with me all the time. That way, if there's an opportunity to photograph something, I'll be ready" Max seemed a little more animated all of a sudden. "You have no idea how many photo opportunities I've gotten over the years, once I even took a picture of a butterfly in a bathroom and..."

The brunette stopped her speech when she caught the look of Chloe, who was smiling. That caused a slight blush in Max as she averted her gaze.

"Sorry, I started talking about that again" Max muttered.

"Max" Chloe said softly as she placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, "you know well that I have no problem that you talking about your photography. It's more, I find it even adorable."

Max looked up, meeting Chloe's eyes. The blonde was still smiling.

"You... do you really think so?" Max asked almost in a whisper.

"Totally, and I think I've told you all this a million times, hippie. Put it in that hipster head once and for all; it doesn't bother me that you talk about your photography or photography in general."

The brunette showed a small smile and nodded slightly. Max was going to say something, but was interrupted when a couple of soft knocks sounded at the door.

"I'll go" Chloe told Max, who nodded in response.

Chloe got up from the bed and walked to the door, opening it wide enough to see the person on the other side, who apparently was a blonde girl, shorter than Chloe (and possibly Max) and with her hair tied in a bun on her head. The girl wore a white button-down shirt under a dark blue blazer, along with a black skirt that reached to her knees. Chloe did not pass unnoticed the golden cross that hung from the girl's necklace.

"Uh, hello?" Chloe tried to greet.

The girl smiled at her kindly. " H-Hi, my name is Kate Marsh. I heard that a new girl had arrived in the bedroom today and I wanted to welcome her. It's you?"

Chloe smiled amused. "One of them, and I'm Chloe Price."

Kate raised her eyebrows in surprise. "One of them? I thought that only one person had entered."

"Well, they informed you wrong, dear, because there are two people who entered Blackwell this year."

"And you know who the other person is?"

Chloe's smile became complicit and she stepped aside, opening the door wider so that Kate could see into the room. The first thing Kate saw was a brunette sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, hello" Kate greeted awkwardly, but smiling. Max waved back. "So you're the other new girl, right?"

Max nodded in response.

"That's great. It will be good to have new faces around here."

The brunette smiled shyly and shrugged. Kate then frowned in confusion and turned to Chloe, who was glancing at Max with concern.

"Hey, Chloe" The taller blonde looked at Kate. "Why doesn't she talk?"

Chloe smiled sadly as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Her name is Max, Max Caulfield. And why don't you come in and explain it to you? It's a bit complicated" said Chloe.

Kate took a few insecure steps inside the room, and Chloe closed the door before heading to the bed and sitting down next to Max, who immediately embraced one of Chloe's arms. Kate, meanwhile, sat in the middle of the sofa in the room, facing the other girls.

"Well, starting with the simplest thing" Chloe began, "do you know what selective mutism is, Kate?"

Kate tilted her head to the side. "I think I heard it somewhere."

"Well, to put it in simple words, is when a person stops talking in certain situations to the point of appearing mute, even though that person can speak normally being in a comfortable situation."

Kate nodded in understanding, letting Chloe continue talking.

"Well" Chloe untangled her arm from Max's embrace and wrapped her around the brunette's shoulders, making Max look at her, "this little girl next to me has that. It's part of a developmental disorder."

"Oh, wow" said Kate, beginning to understand the situation. "But wait. Can't she talk to others?"

"She has a hard time doing it, but she is able to talk normally with people she trusts" Chloe turned to Max with a smile. "Isn't that right, Max?"

"Mm-hm" Max hummed in response, showing a small smile.

Kate cleared her throat awkwardly, attracting the attention of the other blonde and the brunette.

"I, um, can I ask something?" The girl asked timidly.

Max's eyes met Kate's, and the brunette nodded in response to that blond girl's question, who allowed herself a small smile.

"If you don't talk, how do you do to communicate with people, Max?" Kate tried to sound polite and kind.

The brunette made some signs with her hands, causing Kate to frown for a moment before understanding what Max was doing. Chloe had paid special attention to what the brunette had done with her hands.

"She uses...?"

"Sign language? Yes" Chloe finished saying, looking away at Kate. "By the way, Max said: _'I use sign language'_."

Kate's eyes widened in surprise. She had not expected any of that from the new Blackwell students.

"Do you know sign language?"

The taller blonde nodded. "The American and the Spanish, to be exact."

"W-Wow, that... That's amazing, Chloe."

"Thanks, Kate" Chloe smiled shyly, "but I wouldn't see it like that."

"I... I think it's amazing, Che" Max's voice could be heard in a whisper, but both Kate and Chloe could hear her.

Kate looked at Max in surprise; it was the first time she had heard her speak. Chloe, on the other hand, was watching the brunette with a big smile on her face.

"Kate, um, you're right to say that" Her voice was soft, and Max's eyes avoided the look of the other two girls. "That you know both types of sign language is... admirable, Che."

Chloe then ruffled Max's hair playfully, earning a giggle from the brunette. The girl on the sofa could not help but smile at the sight of that spectacle. Max fixed her hair while Chloe laughed in a good way with her. Kate, meanwhile, got up from the couch and approached the couple, who looked at her when she was close enough to them. Kate then extended a hand towards Max, who took it somewhat insecure but smiling. The brunette and that blonde gave each other a little handshake before Chloe and Kate did too.

"It was nice to meet you, Max" Kate said sweetly and with a big smile on her face. "You too, Chloe. But I'd like to know something, if it doesn't bother you."

"Of course not. Tell me" said Chloe.

Kate's smile faltered for a few moments. "Why did you trust telling me about Max's condition?"

Chloe smirked smugly. "I'm good at reading people, Kate. Since I saw you I knew you were not a bad person, nor that you were someone who is throwing gossip out there."

"Oh. Well, thanks, I suppose" Kate said timidly.

"Um, Kate" Max called, making the other girls look at her. "Could you... Could you not tell anyone about my... 'problem'?"

"Of course, Max, I will not say anything. My lips are closed" The girl sounded really sincere.

The brunette allowed herself a small smile and nodded slightly.

"Thanks, Kate."

"Oh, and before I forget, we could spend more time together" Kate began. "You know, to meet us."

"I'm inside!" Chloe exclaimed cheerfully.

"Me too" Max said, amused by her friend's behavior.

Kate smiled widely. "Great! And, well, I guess we'll see each other in class, if we share one. And my room is 222, so they know."

Chloe and Max smiled in response and Kate finished saying goodbye to both girls before leaving the room. The blonde then got up from the bed to stretch, while the brunette fell on the bed, settling down as if going to sleep.

"That was good" Chloe said as she turned to see Max. "I would say that it was a warm welcome."

"Yes, Kate seems to be very sweet."

Chloe took off her jacket and tossed it carelessly on the sofa and then went to the bed and lay next to Max; both girls were now face to face, only centimeters away from each other, smiling.

"I'm proud of you, Max" Chloe whispered softly.

"Why?" Max seemed genuinely surprised by Chloe's statement.

"Because you managed to talk to a stranger almost comfortably, and we have not even started classes yet. That's a big step, sweetie."

Chloe planted a kiss on Max's forehead, who blushed a little, but still smiled. The brunette looked the blonde straight in the eye and held up a closed hand in a fist near Chloe. The index finger, thumb and pinky of Max's raised hand stretched while the other two remained closed, making a sign similar to the one used in rock and metal concerts.

Maybe that's what a common person would have thought that sign meant; something that was only done in concerts of that kind of music.

But for Max and Chloe it meant something totally different.

" _I love you._ "

The blonde smiled broadly and then mimicked Max's sign. Both girls were professing their mutual love without needing words, and that was enough for them.


	2. I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm still alive, I have not died.
> 
> I know it took me a long time to update this, and it took me even longer to update my other story, but I really had not wanted to write during these last weeks, so you can imagine.
> 
> Although all those days gave me time to polish this story a bit more, and now I know where I want to go with it. I also had time to think about a few things for this story, especially what characters will be involved and the background of Max and Chloe (I have many things planned for their past and their relationship).
> 
> Anyway, I regret the wait (that should become a phrase that characterizes me) and I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> And as extra information, it's likely that chapter 3 of this story comes before chapter 12 of 'Howling at the Moon'.
> 
> Probably.

The song of the birds indicated that the morning was beginning. The sun's rays entered through the window of the room, illuminating the place with that natural light.

Chloe was still in bed with her eyes closed, but she was awake, only she simply did not want to get up; That girl was not an early riser. But the sound of guitar strings being gently ripped, along with a soft voice accompanying them, caught the attention of the blonde. Chloe opened her eyes slightly and turned her head to the left, smiling immediately when she saw the scene in front of her.

Max was sitting on the sofa, playing her guitar with such delicacy that anyone would say that the girl was being careful for fear of breaking the strings of the musical instrument or the instrument itself, but Chloe knew that the brunette played that way because that girl was completely stuck in music; her eyes closed, the way she sang and ran her fingers through the strings and the frets of the guitar made it clear.

" _I think_ _ were going down... despair and in an awful sound I found, I know there is a better way it comes and goes, but I can't find the stable _ _ground_ " Max sang while her eyes slowly opened. " _Caught in the_ _ undertow... I feel it on my skin and in my bones, I know... you say that I've been here before, before I fail away again..._"

Max's voice trailed off as her eyes met Chloe's. The brunette stopped the strumming of her fingers with the strings of the guitar, lowering the musical instrument until it lay on her lap. The blonde's smile widened, and then Max smiled shyly at her.

"Sorry, Chlo. Did I wake you up?" Max asked softly.

Chloe sat up quickly, sitting on the bed and pushing the sheets aside, all without erasing that smile on her face. The blonde realized at that moment that she and Max were wearing the same clothes as the day before, with her jacket and skullcap resting on the back of the sofa and her boots scattered on the floor. Maybe they should have brought some extra clothes to wear that day; they did not believe that they would take all the day before to accommodate Max's room.

"Don't worry, Maximus, you did not wake me up. I was already awake before you started singing."

Max sighed in relief. "Goodness. I would hate to wake you up."

"Why?" Chloe sat on the edge of the bed, putting her feet on the floor. "I think it's a great way to wake up. With that beautiful voice that you have I would be willing to wake up like this every morning."

The brunette blushed at that compliment of the blonde and looked away, putting the guitar to one side next to the sofa.

"You're pretty when you blush like that" laughed Chloe, getting up from the bed and sitting next to Max.

"Shut up" Max said as she pushed Chloe's shoulder, who just laughed in response.

Chloe then approached Max and wrapped her arms around the brunette, who gladly rested her head on the blonde's chest and returned the hug. Both girls were smiling, and soon they settled on the sofa, with Chloe under Max as she stroked the brunette's back. Max, on the other hand, played with the blonde's long hair with one hand, while with the other she wrapped around Chloe's waist.

They spent several minutes like this, just enjoying each other's company. Max had her chin resting near Chloe's left shoulder, which gave the blonde the perfect view to appreciate the face of her girlfriend, more specifically, her lips. But what called Chloe's attention to them was the vertical scar that started near the right nostril, ran down the right side of both lips and ended between the middle of the lower lip and the prominent part of the chin.

That single scar meant so much to Max and Chloe; good things and bad things alike, but the blonde sometimes could not help remembering the day when the wound that left that mark was made. And yet, with that scar coming in, Chloe still thought Max was beautiful.

"I think you'd look good with short hair, Chlo."

The blonde was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the brunette's voice. Chloe's eyes met Max's, who did not stop playing with blonde hair.

"And that's so suddenly?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know" Max shrugged. "Sometimes I imagine you with short hair and, well, it would really look good on you."

Chloe laughed softly, amused by Max's random comment.

"So you think?"

Max's smile became shy. "Yes. You would see... really cute."

Chloe showed a toothy smile, and gave Max a small kiss on the nose, who giggled.

"You're adorable, Maxaroni, and I think I could accept your offer to cut my hair, but on one condition."

"Which is...?" Max had a feeling about what Chloe would ask for.

Chloe showed a mischievous smile. "That you dye your hair."

_I knew it_ , Max thought.

"Chloe" The brunette made a pout. "You know I'm not entirely in agreement with that."

"Oh, come on, Max, you even got a tattoo last year, dyeing your hair is not that different. Besides, it would only be temporary."

"But the tattoo is small and..." Max looked away and lowered her voice a little. "And it means a lot to me."

The woman sighed and shook her head, smiling. Chloe pulled the brunette into a tight embrace, and Max hugged her back, placing her head in the hollow of the blonde's neck. Chloe could feel Max's smile on her neck.

"Let's make a deal, sweetie" said Chloe.

"I hear you" Max muttered, leaving a small kiss on Chloe's neck.

"If you dye your hair, I'll cut my hair. You say I'd look good with short hair, I think you'd look good with dyed hair. We both won."

Max did not need to look at Chloe to know that the blonde had a shitty smile on her face, and the brunette could not help sighing in defeat; Chloe had offered a good deal.

"And? What do you think?" Chloe asked, throwing her head back a bit to look at Max.

Max smiled and shook her head. "I think I'll accept the deal."

Chloe released one of her arms and raised her fist in the air in victory. Max could not help laughing at the infantilism of her girlfriend, and the brunette soon untangled herself from the blonde's embrace, then headed for her closet. Chloe stretched out on the sofa, putting her arms behind her head and watching Max with a smile.

"Believe me, Super Max, you will not regret dying your hair."

"Oh, I will not dye all my hair, Chlo" said Max looking over her shoulder at Chloe. "That would be too much for me already. Maybe some wicks or maybe just the bottom half, but not all."

Chloe opened her mouth to say something about it, but closed it immediately when she thought of Max's comfort; the blonde knew that the brunette would not be entirely comfortable with all her dyed hair, but Max had agreed with the deal Chloe had proposed, so the least Chloe could do was agree to Max's terms.

"Okay, Mad Max, I accept your terms and conditions" said Chloe smiling.

Max smiled at Chloe and turned her attention to the closet, looking for something inside the drawers. The blonde noticed that and could not help but wonder what the brunette was doing.

"What are you looking for?"

Max searched a little longer before taking out a small box, closing the drawers she had opened and turning around, showing Chloe what she was looking for.

"My pills" Max replied as she lightly shook the pillbox in her hand to emphasize her point. "I had left them in there last night."

"Oh, I see" Chloe sat up and put one leg under her, letting the other sway slightly on the edge of the sofa. "I'm glad to know you're pending of your pills. How many are you taking a day?"

"Half of one."

"At one o'clock in the afternoon, right?"

"Yes" Max said, nodding.

Chloe smiled and looked for her skullcap and jacket on the back of the sofa, putting them on. Max approached to the small table that was next to her bed and put the pills over it, and then go to look for her messenger bag, which had ended somewhere in the room.

The blonde, on the other hand, was looking around the place in search of her cell phone. When Chloe moved slightly to the side, she felt something in one of the back pockets of her pants. Then the blonde looked in that pocket and, when she took out the object that was inside, she was surprised to notice that it was her cell phone.

"Dammit, I think I fell asleep with my cell phone in my pocket" Chloe's thoughts came out of her mouth.

Max's laughter was heard somewhere in the room as she went back to the bed and left her messenger bag (which she managed to find under her laptop's desk) on top of the bed, then sat on the edge of the bed to look for her shoes and start putting them on.

"Um, Max?" Chloe called as she put her cell phone in one of the pockets of her jacket and sat correctly on the sofa, looking directly at the bed.

"Yes?" Max replied, looking up at the blonde.

"Can I ask you a question?"

The brunette looked at her confused. "Sure."

"If I remember correctly, you called me 'Che' several times yesterday, even after Kate's visit" Chloe explained as she waved a hand disdainfully. "Can I know why? You know I hate that 'nickname'"Chloe made air quotes when she said that last word.

Max watched Chloe for a few seconds before giggling, confusing the blonde.

"Let's say it's a revenge for all those 'Maxi-pad'" The brunette explained between small laughs. "You know I hate that nickname" Max used Chloe's own phrase against her.

Chloe opened and closed her mouth several times trying to find an answer for Max, until, after several seconds, something occurred to her.

"Let's make another deal!" exclaimed Chloe.

Max rolled her eyes, but a smile was always adorning her face.

"If you doesn't come back to use that nickname of mine" continued the blonde, "I will never use that nickname of yours again."

The brunette gave another giggle. "Deal. It's an offer I can't refuse."

Chloe got up from the sofa and walked to the bed, sitting next to Max, and the blonde immediately kissed the brunette on the cheek.

"You're lucky I like you, I don't usually do that with anyone" Chloe said.

"Not even with Joyce?"

"Not even with her."

"Then I must feel special" Max joked.

Chloe looked directly at Max's blue eyes and smiled at her the way she did only with the brunette; affectionately and lovingly.

"You _are_  special, Max" Chloe's voice could not sound more sincere, and both girls knew what the real meaning behind that phrase was.

"I am" Max said timidly, with a small blush and a smile on her face.

The blonde took the brunette's chin delicately and lifted her head a little. Max and Chloe looked at each other and smiled at each other before the taller girl bowed and tenderly kissed her girlfriend. Chloe held Max's chin in her hand even after separating from the kiss.

"Anyway, do you want to know something?" Chloe began to say, trying to divert the conversation into something more casual. "When I found my cell phone I took the opportunity to check the time, and I was surprised it was almost noon. Thankfully, the classes don't start until next week."

Max laughed softly. "After spending all day yesterday setting up my room, I'm not surprised we slept so fast" She paused before continuing. "Chloe?"

"Yes, Max?"

The brunette then hugged the blonde, and Chloe soon returned the hug to Max.

"Thanks for helping me to accommodate my room. "

"No problem, sweetie."

The girls parted almost reluctantly from the hug, with Max leaving a small kiss on Chloe's cheek before separating completely, earning a smile from the blonde.

"Oh, and you want to know something else?" Max could not help but roll her eyes. "Probably mom is still at work. Do you want to go to breakfast at Two Whales?"

The grunt that came from Max's stomach was enough response to Chloe's question. The blonde could not help but laugh at the response she got, and the brunette could not help but blush with embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes" Chloe said between laughs, earning a playful blow on the arm.

"Yes, a meal at Two Whales would not be bad, but I'd like to see if Kate is still here in the dormitory" Chloe's laughter stopped as she listened intently to what Max was saying. "I'd like to talk a little more with her and maybe exchange numbers... You know, for texting and all that."

Chloe could not help but smile widely, and she then tousled Max's hair playfully before speaking.

"Expanding your horizons, huh?" Chloe teased. "I'm glad to know you want to do that, I'm sure you and Kate will get along very well."

Max smiled shyly, but nodded at Chloe's words.

Then the brunette took her messenger bag and passed the strap over her shoulder, and both girls left Max's room and went to room 222. When they were in front of the door, they could hear a faint sound coming from inside of the room. Chloe thought that some sound system should be on, but Max immediately identified the sound; It was a violin.

_Kate plays the violin?_ ,  Max thought before knocking on the door, surprising Chloe.

The music coming from the violin stopped almost abruptly and a few seconds later the door opened, with Kate's head poking through the hole.

"Max! Chloe!" Kate exclaimed cheerfully, a smile spreading across her face.

"Hi, Kate" Max said timidly along with a small smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt you."

"Oh, the violin?" Kate looked over her shoulder toward her room and then saw Max again. "Don't worry about that, Max, I've been playing for a while now. I think I even lost track of time" The girl giggled at the end.

"Were you playing a violin?" Chloe asked, intervening in the conversation. "I thought you had a sound system on or something."

Max looked incredulous to Chloe, while Kate just looked at her curiously.

"How can you not identify the sound of a violin? It's so characteristic, and you could tell from miles away that the music didn't came from a radio or anything" said Max.

Chloe shrugged. "I have never heard a violin in my life. You know that the music I listen to does not allow me to have that musical instrument in their songs, Mad Max."

The brunette sighed and shook her head, although that only served to entertain Chloe, who chuckled at Max's behavior. Kate just watched the couple with a smile before speaking.

"Anyway, do you want to pass?" Max and Chloe turned to Kate. "I wasn't doing anything really important, and I would not mind spending some time with you girls."

The couple smiled and both girls nodded at the same time. Kate opened the door in its entirety, making room for Max and Chloe to enter the room, who began inspecting the place with their eyes. Something quickly caught the attention of the brunette, something in one of the corners of the room.

"A bunny!"

Kate had not finished closing the door and Chloe had not inspected even fifty percent of the room when Max's almost excited scream was heard.

The brunette quickly went to the small cage in the corner of the room and bent down to see better the little animal that was inside; a small rabbit with white fur. The ears and around the right eye of the animal were of a black fur. Max would lie if she said that little rabbit was not the most beautiful and tender thing she has ever seen.

Kate had finally closed the door and had leaned her back on it while looking at the brunette with surprise, although a small smile had formed on her face. Chloe, on the other hand, was standing next to Max, watching her with a smile. The taller girl turned to Kate with her smile still on her face, although at that moment she seemed a little shy.

"Forgive Max's little scream, she loves animals."

Kate just smiled more widely.

"Don't worry about that, Chloe, I'm glad that someone like Max likes Alice."

"Alice?" The brunette's voice caught the attention of the other girls, who met Max's gaze. "Is that the name of your bunny, Kate?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, she is Alice. She's very cute, right?"

Max giggled, nodding, and turned her attention to the rabbit, who apparently looked at the brunette with interest. Then Chloe turned to Kate again, and this time her smile was not shy, but safe and cheerful.

"I didn't know you could have pets in Blackwell" Chloe said.

"Oh, you can, but they can only be pets that should be in cages and not in free will like dogs" Kate explained. "Oh, and snakes are not allowed, even if they are those that are not poisonous" She added as a belated occurrence along with a shy smile.

Chloe laughed because of the last thing Kate said, even she would not be crazy enough to bring a snake to Blackwell, especially considering what those animals eat.

"Um, Kate?" Max called, and Kate's gaze met the brunette's shy expression. "Can I get Alice out of her cage and... carry her and caress her?"

Kate giggled. "Of course, Max, but be gentle with her. Do you know how to carry a rabbit?"

Max's expression lit up and she smiled broadly, nodding vigorously. Then she got down to work and carefully opened the small door of Alice's cage.

Meanwhile, Kate looked at Chloe and offered to sit on the bed behind them. Chloe accepted with pleasure and sat on the edge of the bed, bringing her hands behind her and resting them on the mattress to support herself. Kate followed her closely and sat next to her, putting her hands in her lap.

"So, you play the violin?" Chloe asked, making Kate look at her and their eyes meet.

"Yes, I started a few years ago" Kate answered, and suddenly she smiled amused. "Although, from what Max said in the hallway, you had not heard a violin before."

Chloe smiled shyly and ran a hand down the back of her neck, embarrassed.

"Yeah, the violin is not included in the kind of music I listen to. That musical instrument is more of Max's style" Chloe lowered her hand to her previous position and soon turned her gaze to Max, smiling. "Max knows how to play guitar and piano, although she prefers to use an electronic keyboard rather than a real piano."

That surprised Kate, causing her eyes to open wide and she turned her gaze to the brunette, who was sitting Indian style in the middle of the room with Alice in her lap, and apparently the cute little animal enjoyed being there. Even so, Max seemed oblivious to the conversation the two blondes were having, but a constant smile occupied her features all the time.

"I don't know why, but I imagine a kind of mini concert between the two of you" Chloe said suddenly, sounding amused. "You know, with you on the violin and Max on the piano or the guitar, and it would be something incredible, and I'm sure Super Max would love to have someone she could play with."

Kate turned to Chloe, who was still watching Max with a smile, but the girl had listened intently to everything Chloe had said.

"You must love her very much to want something like that for her."

That caught Chloe's attention, who looked away at Kate. The expression of the taller blonde betrayed surprise and confusion.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.

But she was lying, because she already sensed what Kate was thinking.

Kate smiled. "You worry a lot about her, I could see it yesterday and only a few seconds ago. The fact that you want Max to find someone to share her interests with reveals that you care about her."

Chloe looked at Kate for a few seconds before sighing and closing her eyes, a small smile forming on her face.

"Is it that obvious?" Somehow, it sounded more like an affirmation than a question. Then Chloe opened her eyes and met the look of sympathy that Kate was giving her. "Yes, I care for her... A lot."

Chloe looked away at the brunette, who was focused on watching Alice jump around her; A big smile adorned her freckled face. Chloe's smile then disappeared, but she did not turn her eyes away from Max. Kate watched the girl at her side with great attention.

"She's been through a lot, you know?" Chloe said softly. "You probably think I'm exaggerating, but Max and I know the way has not been easy, especially for her" A smile came back on her face. "That's why I want her to be happy, and to see her smiling that way just by being with Alice... That makes me happy."

The taller blonde turned to Kate, her smile never leaving her.

"And if she manages to make a friend like you and that makes her happy, then I'll be happy. Max not only came to the Blackwell Academy to study, Kate, but also to make friends. That... is very important to her. And for me too."

Kate could not help but be surprised by the heaviness of Chloe's statement; it was obvious to the girl that the blonde was deeply concerned about Max, and Kate suspected that what those girls had was probably not just friendship. Thinking about that made her smile.

"It's nice to know that you care deeply for her happiness, Chloe, but don't stop thinking about your own happiness, okay?" Kate said.

Chloe's smile widened and she nodded. "Thanks, Kate" An idea suddenly came to Chloe. "Hey, would you like to come with us to Two Whales to eat something? I don't know if you know the place, but there they serve the best food of Arcadia Bay."

Kate giggled. "Sure, I'd love to go with you girls. If you say that good food is served there, then I will trust your word."

"Amazeballs! I know you'll like the place."

Then both blondes turned to a smiling Max, who was holding Alice in her arms; the little rabbit seemed very comfortable in the arms of the brunette, even the animal had her eyes closed from the tranquility felt. Kate had to admit that that was an adorable sight.

"Hey, Spider-Max" Chloe called.

Max turned her gaze away from Alice and her eyes met Chloe's, who showed her a big smile.

"Kate will come to eat with us, is that okay with you?" Chloe asked with a shy smile.

The brunette then showed a radiant smile. "That would be great."

All the girls were happy to go eat at the diner, and soon Max put Alice back into her cage and the small group left Kate's room and the girls started to walk towards the door that led to the stairs. Just as they were about to reach the stairs, a door to the right, apparently one of the bedrooms in the dormitory, opened and a blonde girl with long hair came out of there. That girl stopped abruptly, apparently due to the surprise of seeing the group of girls and also due to the fact that she was about to crash into them.

The girl wore a black shirt with a denim jacket on top, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. She also brought a long necklace with several charms on it along with several bracelets on both wrists. Shorts (maybe too short) and a pair of black leather boots completed her outfit.

Max watched the girl closely, examining mostly her features, her hair and her eyes. The brunette could not help thinking that that girl seemed familiar.

"Um, I'm sorry I got in the middle of your path. I didn't think there were students here today."

Upon hearing that girl's voice, the brunette was finally able to identify who the person in front of her was. Her voice sounded much greater than she remembered it, but Max undoubtedly recognized it; she was sure of who she was seeing.

And Max could not believe it.

"T-Taylor?" Max stuttered, her eyes wide with surprise.

The girl looked at Max and frowned at the confusion, examining the brunette. The expression of that girl soon changed to one of surprise and disbelief.

"Max?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that Koethe's songs will recurrently appear in this story. They are really incredible, and one of them is what gives the title to the chapter.
> 
> I hope it doesn't take me so long to update 'Howling at the Moon' and 'Love me as I am' :')


	3. Left alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I know it has been almost eternal, but I explained the situation in the notes at the beginning of a One-shot that I went up recently, so I'll leave the link if you want to take a look: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632890
> 
> And the song 'Left Alone' by Campusanis is what gives this chapter its name. If you like Life is Strange and the rock, listen to that song, it's amazing.

The idea of eating out among friends ended up becoming a fortuitous meeting. Max had asked Kate and Chloe if Taylor could accompany them, to which both girls agreed. It was fortunate that Taylor had her own car, because Chloe's motorcycle, a KTM 1290 Super Adventure, it could only transport 2 people, so Max and Chloe were on the bike leading the way, with Kate and Taylor following closely behind in Taylor's car.

They parked the vehicles in the Two Whales parking lot and soon entered the place; A smell of eggs and stump invaded the noses of the girls after crossing the door. Chloe told the group to go look for a stand and that she would see them there in a few minutes. Before Chloe left, she had left a kiss on Max's cheek, which made the brunette blush.

After that small scene, Max led Kate and Taylor to the stand where she and Chloe used to sit all the time; the penultimate of the right side of the diner, near the jukebox. The two blondes sat together (Taylor by the window and Kate by the side of the restaurant) and the brunette sat on the other side of the table, nervously fingering the table with her fingers while avoiding the gaze of the girls in front of her.

"So" Taylor began with a shy smile, "you and Chloe are a couple? Because that kiss she gave you in public could not mean anything else."

Max raised her head slightly and looked at Taylor, nodding slightly. Taylor's smile went from shy to cheerful in a matter of seconds.

"That's great. I never thought that when I saw you again I would find you being with someone, she seems to love you a lot" Taylor said.

The brunette showed a small smile and blushed a little.

"T-Thanks."

Taylor's expression became one of confusion, but there was a hint of joy still in it.

"Is something wrong, Max?" Taylor asked.

"Um, she has trouble talking to people" Kate said timidly, catching Taylor's attention. "Chloe mentioned it to me yesterday, but I think it's better if you ask her directly."

"That Taylor asks me what?" Chloe interrupted, approaching the stand of the girls with a smile and then sliding into the seat next to Max.

"Oh, well, she wanted to know about Max" Kate explained uncertainly.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and her smile disappeared. A slight blush appeared on Taylor's cheeks, who shifted her gaze to the window, looking outside.

"I-It's not what you think, I know you and Max are together, she confirmed it to me" That made Chloe look up in surprise at Max, who showed a small smile and shrugged. Taylor then turned to Chloe, her recent flush already gone. "I just wanted to know why Max don't speak, um, normally? No offense."

Max looked down shyly and began to play with her fingers, not wanting to see any of the girls. Chloe gave Max a sidelong glance, worried, but soon she looked back at Taylor and let out a sigh.

"Selective mutism. Do you know what it is?"

Taylor nodded. "I read it on the internet once."

"Well, Max has selective mutism. She also..." Chloe hesitated a bit before speaking. "She also has trust issues."

Taylor raised her eyebrows at that revelation and looked at Max. Chloe was oblivious to her reaction, for her attention was focused on the brunette, who was still absentmindedly playing with her fingers.

"That's why she finds it difficult to talk to strangers, she just makes gestures or speaks in sign language with someone she doesn't know."

"Wait, sign language?" Taylor interrupted, glancing back at Chloe.

Chloe giggled, finally looking at Taylor. "A good way for Max to communicate more easily with people."

"I doubt that everyone can understand sign language. She would need a translator."

Chloe smiled smugly and gestured with her hands, pointing to herself as if she were exhibiting a work of art.

"Here you have a sign language translator, both Spanish and American."

Kate gave a small giggle, amused by Chloe's performance. Max, by her side, showed a small smile. Meanwhile, Taylor did not know what emotion to show: surprise, admiration, confusion, or maybe all at once.

"Anyway" Chloe continued, crossing her arms over the table and leaning forward slightly, "there will be more time for questions about Max and me, but for now I prefer that we focus on something else."

Taylor and Max watched Chloe inquisitively; They already imagined what that blonde would say.

"How do you know Max, Taylor?"

Taylor grimaced and glanced at Max, noticing that the brunette was purposely avoiding the glances of the other girls. Taylor would even dare to say that Max was somewhat uncomfortable, and it was a few seconds before the brunette approached Chloe and clung tightly to the sleeve of her jacket. Chloe did not seem to mind at all, and her expression of extreme concern and sadness when she looked at Max revealed that the last thing the brunette could do was annoy her girlfriend.

"It was a few years ago" Taylor sighed, looking at the table. Kate put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Back then, Max and I were just little girls."

* * *

**2002**

The bell rang, indicating that recess was over. The children began to leave the playground and enter the school, guided by the teachers to their respective classrooms. A little brunette was the last to enter her classroom, followed by her teacher. The other children were already seated in their respective seats, some on their desks and others in their chairs.

"Alright, children, the class is going to start. Please, sit down" said the teacher, a woman, in a soft but strict tone at the same time.

The children who were sitting in the desks quickly got out of them and sat in their respective chairs. The little brunette walked to a corner of the room and sat at her desk. Then she pulled out a small notebook from under her desk and put it in her lap, and in one of the corners of the cover of the notebook was written 'Property of Maxine Caulfield'. The brunette opened the notebook, finding the pencil she had left there the last time, then she began to turn the pages of the notebook to find a blank and began to do some scribbling along the page, barely listening to what the teacher was saying at that moment.

"Well, I know that the school year started almost a month ago, but today we will be joined by a new classmate" The last words were the only thing that managed to get Max's attention, who looked up from her notebook a little to see the teacher still next to the door frame. "I hope you kids are kind to her and give her a great welcome" said the teacher with a smile.

The woman looked over her shoulder and nodded, and soon a blond girl with long hair entered the classroom timidly. The teacher put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder before speaking.

"She's Taylor Christensen."

Taylor waved her hand and showed a small smile, receiving a chorus of hello from all the children in the classroom, except Max, who observed the blonde girl inquisitively.

The teacher looked at Taylor with a reassuring smile. "You can go sit in one of the free positions. We have already advanced a little, so don't be afraid to ask me if you don't understand something, okay?"

Taylor nodded and looked around the classroom, looking for a free position. There were several positions available, most were in the middle or in front, but the little blonde was attracted by the only free position that was at the end of the classroom, one that was next to a brunette. Taylor then decided to go to that position and sit on it. She did not overlook the fact that that little brunette seemed to watch her with curiosity, so Taylor gave her a little laugh, taking the other girl by surprise, who blushed a little when she realized that she had been watching the blonde girl.

"S-Sorry. I did not want to keep looking" said Max.

Taylor giggled. "It's okay. I'm Taylor."

"M-Max."

"Max?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't seem like a name for a girl."

The brunette smiled. "Yes, I know, they tell me a lot. My full name is Maxine, but I don't like it" Max stuck out her tongue in disgust, hinting at her point.

Taylor could not help but chuckle at Max's behavior, though accidentally that caught the attention of the teacher, who cleared her throat loudly, making Max and Taylor look at her apologetically. The rest of the children giggled, but after that little presentation between the two girls, the class went smoothly.

* * *

As time passed, Max and Taylor became closer; they sat together in class, played together during recess, ate breakfast together. There came a point where they would visit each other's house constantly to play or help each other with homework (something Max was totally grateful for), and they were almost inseparable while they were at school.

Taylor was the first and only friend that Max had managed to make since the beginning of the school year. The other children had already formed groups of friends, and it was very difficult for the little brunette to try to fit into any of them. It did not help that some children rejected her when she asked them if she could play with them, which stopped being a problem for Max when she and Taylor became friends.

It was not until about two months before the school year ended that everything turned around for Max.

The two friends were gently rocking on the swings in the school playground, enjoying the company of each other. Max had that little smile on her freckled face, while Taylor just stared with some melancholy around her before glancing at her friend. The blonde had something to say to her friend, and she was not sure how the brunette would react. All Taylor could do was think positive, think that everything was going to be fine, but deep down she regretted not having told Max weeks ago.

"Um, Max?" Taylor timidly called.

The brunette turned her gaze to her left, where her friend was, and gave her a smile.

"Yes?"

Max noticed the melancholy expression that Taylor wore, and her smile soon disappeared to give rise to an expression of concern.

"Is something wrong, Tay?"

Taylor swallowed. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Oh. It's okay, I'm all ears."

"Just... promise me that you're not going to go crazy or something."

Max frowned a little. "Uh, okay" she said hesitantly.

Taylor sighed and got off the swing so she could walk and stand in front of Max. The blonde extended her hands, telling the brunette to take them, something she did without hesitation.

_It's now or never_ , Taylor thought before speaking.

"Today I will move to Seattle."

Both girls were silent for what seemed like an eternity, although it was only a few seconds, before Taylor's words made sense to Max.

"W-What?" Max stammered with an expression of surprise and bewilderment on her face.

"A few weeks ago my parents told me we will move, something about a better job for my mother, I-I don't know, I just know that we are leaving Arcadia Bay today" Taylor struggled to keep her voice from trembling when she gave her explanation.

"Weeks... ago?"

Max said those words as she moved her hands away from Taylor's, but her eyes never left those of the blonde.

"W-Why didn't you tell me earlier?" The brunette's voice sounded weak, vulnerable. "W-Why now?"

"I wanted to tell you before, I swear" Taylor looked away, "but I was afraid of how you were going to react."

"We could have done m-more things together, w-we could have had more fun..." Max mumbled that to herself.

Taylor then bent down so she could look Max in the eyes, and the blonde soon noticed that the brunette's eyes were watery.

"Max, I'm so sorry."

That was all Taylor could say at that moment. She could not keep seeing her friend like that or soon she herself would start crying.

"Then, will you leave me?... W-Will you abandon me?..."

"Hey, don't look at it that way, Maxi, we can keep in touch with letters or I can even ask my parents to come here to visit you" Taylor tried to show a small smile to try to cheer Max up.

"It will not be the same... I-I'll be alone again..."

That last sentence made Taylor's face fall, and tears began to slide down Max's cheeks, who also sobbed silently.

The blonde kicked herself mentally for her stupidity in not having given the news to Max from the beginning. Maybe then the brunette would not have reacted like that, maybe then they could have spent more time together before their separation, maybe then Max could have digested better the fact that she would be alone again, without friends.

Taylor felt a few tears fall from her eyes, so she wiped them with the palms of her hands before returning to look at her friend, who strangely managed to offer a small but sad smile to the blonde.

"I hope you have a good time in Seattle, Tay."

Max could not have been more honest with her words, and she had to make a Herculean effort so that her voice would not shake when she spoke.

Taylor could only look at the brunette with surprise, but before the blonde could say anything, Max got off the swing and ran to the school. Taylor stayed where she was, stupefied, before she began to cry and sob loudly.

Max had run to the girls' bathroom and had hidden in one of the stalls, blocking the door and sitting on the toilet seat while hugging her knees and hiding her face in them, crying inconsolably.

The bell rang shortly after, indicating that recess was over.

Max did not attend the rest of her classes that day.

* * *

**2013**

Silence was the only thing that followed after Taylor finished telling what happened between her and Max.

All the girls were silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Taylor could only look at the table, Kate looked worriedly at the girl next to her as she stroked her back in an attempt to comfort her, Chloe around Max's shoulders with one arm while the brunette rested her head on the chest of her girlfriend.

"So... that's what happened, huh?" Chloe said in an attempt to break the silence.

Taylor took courage to look at Chloe for a moment before looking back at the table and nodding.

"That... unfortunately explains some things" Chloe continued.

Kate turned her gaze to the blonde sitting in front of her. "What do you mean?"

Chloe smiled reassuringly and shrugged slightly, aware that Max still had her head resting on her chest.

"Some things about my little girl."

Taylor could not help but sink a little more in her seat and look away, embarrassed. Max noticed that, and she quickly but carefully left Chloe's embrace and sat up straight. The brunette then extended a hand to Taylor and shook it a little, trying to get the attention of the blonde, who looked up to meet the kind eyes of Max.

The brunette smiled and began to make gestures with her hands. Chloe was soon beginning to translate out loud what Max was 'saying'.

" _Don't feel bad, Tay, I know that the move was not your fault, that was something you could not avoid._ _We were little girls and I..._ " Max stopped gesturing for a moment before continuing with them. " _I was very sensitive with certain things and I did not process the news well, but I don't want you to blame yourself for something that you could not handle._ "

At that moment, tears were beginning to form at the corners of Taylor's eyes. Max might not be speaking with words, but the intensity of the brunette's gestures and the personality that Chloe was giving to the words were enough for Taylor to feel that Max's unspoken words were sincere.

" _Yes, I think it would have been better if you had given me the news before, but I think things would have ended the same, you know?_ _... Even so, I want that we can continue being friends..._ " Max paused again, but Chloe already began to smile; She was anxious to translate what her girlfriend was about to 'say'. " _Would you give me the opportunity to be your friend again?_ "

Taylor, smiling and on the verge of tears, immediately took Max's hands in hers and gave them a gentle squeeze, which the brunette returned.

"Of course that I want us to be friends again, Max" Taylor said fervently.

Max smiled widely in response and gave a silent giggle. Chloe and Kate shared a look, happy that things have ended well between those girls.

Although the moment was interrupted by the buzzing of a cell phone, apparently Max's because the brunette had blushed a little and had taken out her cell phone to see who was calling her.  The other girls' happy giggles echoed on the table, but the brunette did not pay attention when she saw who was calling her.

Max then turned to Chloe and said: "It's my dad."

Chloe raised her eyebrows slightly before smiling and leaving the booth to give Max space for her to get up from her post. The brunette showed an apologetic smile to Kate and Taylor before leaving the booth and heading towards the door that led to the Two Whales parking lot.

When Max stepped outside, she took a deep breath before walking to Chloe's motorcycle and leaning on the seat. Max then decided to answer the call at that time.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Pumpkin!"

"H-Hey, dad" Max said with a small smile.

"How have you been doing so far?"

"Well, very good, actually."

"Oh, and that?" Ryan Caulfield sounded really curious and excited.

"Well, now I have two friends. They are very kind to me and don't seem to mind that I have selective mutism or speak with sign language."

Max had begun to play absentmindedly with the hem of her shirt.

"That's wonderful, Max! I'm so happy to know that you have been able to connect with other people so quickly."

"Thanks, dad."

"And I suppose you've already set up your room in Blackwell, or am I wrong?"

Max giggled. "You're not wrong, Chloe and I finished decorating my room yesterday."

"That's great, I hope you do well in Blackwell."

"Classes do not start until next week, dad."

Ryan laughed. "I know, I know."

Father and daughter chatted for a few more minutes, with both of them releasing a giggle during the conversation. Max had told her father how well she had started her life at the Blackwell Academy, telling him about her recent friendship with Kate and her reunion with Taylor. Ryan, hearing that, was very happy for his daughter and the friendships that she had managed to make in such a short time, telling her that now that she is close to turning 18 she was almost a woman but that she will always be his daughter.

At one point, when Max thought that she had spent almost 10 minutes talking to her father, she told him she had to leave; She did not want to wait for her friends and her girlfriend more than necessary. Ryan understood and said goodbye to his daughter cheerfully, wishing her the best.

Max ended the call with a smile and walked back to the entrance of the diner. As soon as she entered and took a few steps towards the stand where the other girls were, the brunette found herself with a familiar face; a blonde woman wearing Two Whales waitress attire and a tray under her right arm smiled at Max.

"Well, well, Chloe told me you would be here soon. It's good to see you again, Max" said the woman with a southern accent.

The brunette smiled and blushed a little. "Hi, Joyce. I suppose you went to the table where Chloe is, right?"

Joyce Price chuckled. "Yes, but don't worry, I know you enough to know you would ask for waffles and a soda"

Joyce looked over her shoulder toward the stand where the three blondes were before looking back at Max.

"Are those girls friends of yours?"

Max's smile became a little shy and she nodded.

"Look at you, making friends and you have not even started school" laughed Joyce.

"Yes, it's really great" Max suddenly became very interested in the ground, but her smile was still on her face.

Joyce gave a small giggle and put a hand on Max's shoulder, causing the brunette to look up and look at her.

"Don't let it keep distracting you and go with your friends, Max. Their food will be ready soon."

Max nodded happily and went to her usual booth while Joyce went to serve the other customers. The brunette came to the stand and smiled at the other girls, who stopped their little conversation to smile at Max. Chloe slipped a little closer to the window, giving Max space to sit down, which she did. Under the table, the brunette and her girlfriend intertwined their hands almost automatically.

"How are things going for Ryan?" Chloe asked.

"Well, he told me that everything is going well and that he will come to visit soon. Maybe in late October or early November."

"Well, we'll be ready for his visit."

Max giggled and her gaze drifted to the other blondes in front of her, who were smiling at her. The brunette showed them a shy smile.

"S-Sorry to have left so abruptly, girls" Max apologized.

Taylor waved a hand. "Don't worry, Max, it was your father who called you, anyone would have done the same."

"Yes, I would feel bad if you ignored him for us. The family comes before the friends" said Kate with an almost maternal tone. "Anyway, I heard you say that he is coming to visit. Is not your father here in Arcadia Bay?"

Max shook her head. "He lives in Portland. He moved there when I... When I was younger."

"Oh, I see" said Kate.

"You came from Portland?" Taylor asked.

Max shook her head again. Chloe scrutinized her girlfriend and gave her hand a gentle squeeze in an attempt to comfort her; She knew that the topic of conversation that Kate and Taylor were arriving did not please Max very much.

"Her father moved a few years ago because of a job offer" Chloe interjected. "Max decided to stay in Arcadia Bay because I was her only friend here, and her father knew that she was not very good with social relationships, so he thought it was better for Max to stay here where she had a friend" The brunette supported her head on Chloe's shoulder, who smiled at her girlfriend while she kept talking. "Also, Max was going through a delicate situation at the time, so moving would not have helped her."

Taylor could not help but feel a twinge of guilt when she heard that Chloe was Max's only friend, but she was glad to notice that the brunette seemed fine now, even happy, with Chloe at her side. Taylor also thought that those two looked good together, although they seemed to be polar opposites; Chloe as the talkative and extroverted and Max as the shy and introverted.  _Opposites attract_ , she thought with a smile.

"...Looks like you've been through a lot, Max" Kate said sympathetically.

The brunette replied to her friend with a sad smile, and that simple action said more than a thousand words.

Although there was something missing in the story that Max and Chloe told, something that caught Taylor's attention.

"Sorry to put me in this matter, but what about your-"

Taylor was interrupted when Joyce arrived with the food they had ordered recently. The woman put the corresponding plates in front of each of the girls and smiled at them kindly, with Chloe articulating a 'Thank you, mom' to Joyce before she left the stand.

"Hell, I'm hungry" Chloe said excitedly when she saw her food.

A grunt from Max's stomach supported Chloe's notion and made the other girls laugh happily and the brunette blush a little, but with a smile adorning her face. Immediately after, they all started eating. The conversations were put aside, with only the sound of the cutlery breaking the silence.

Chloe was the first to finish (the normal, according to Max), with the brunette following her closely, while the other two blondes took their time. Seeing that her girlfriend had left a third of her food, Chloe, with her eyes, asked Max if she could eat the rest of the waffle that the brunette had left. Max responded by gently pushing her plate towards the blonde strawberry with a smile, and Chloe soon engulfed the food offered, earning a giggle from Max and funny looks from Kate and Taylor.

Right after that Chloe show, Max's cell phone started buzzing, but the brunette did not need to check it to know that that was the alarm that indicated that it was already 1:00 pm. So Max pulled out her cell phone and turned off the alarm before opening her messenger bag (after Chloe handed it to her, she had left it by the window) and taking out a small box of pills. The brunette took one of the pills and put it in her mouth and then swallowed it with a drink of her soda. That act did not go unnoticed for Kate and Taylor, who shared a look, but they decided not to get involved in the matter.

The rest of the lunch went smoothly. After Kate and Taylor finished eating, the group talked about more mundane things: where they came from, why they had gone to Blackwell, what they wanted to study. Chloe was glad internally to notice that Max spoke more often and more safely, without stuttering a lot and without fear. Having Kate as a friend would surely help the brunette a lot, and despite the abrupt separation between Max and Taylor more than a decade ago, both girls seemed never to have separated, they seemed to have been friends forever.

When they decided it was time to leave and went to the parking lot, Taylor wanted to give Kate a ride to take her back to Blackwell, something everyone agreed on. The girls said goodbye and Kate and Taylor soon left the place in Taylor's car, leaving Max and Chloe alone. Chloe wasted no time in hugging her girlfriend, causing Max to giggle and return the hug.

"Things are going very well, don't you think?" Chloe said, her voice muffled by Max's hair. "You've already made two friends in two days, it's a new record for Max Caulfield."

"Yes, you're right" Max replied cheerfully. "Kate is very kind and I'm glad I met Taylor again."

Chloe parted her head a little so she could see Max, and the brunette did the same. The blonde looked at her girlfriend with a somewhat sad expression, but the joy of the moment still remained in her face.

"You never told me what happened between Taylor and you. I remember that some time ago you had mentioned to me that someone close to you had abandoned you, but you never mentioned any details about it. Why?" Chloe asked softly.

Max showed a sad smile. "Because I didn't want to remember sad moments back then. Taylor's departure was tough, so I did not want to think about it much, you know?... With you everything was and still is happiness" The brunette rested her head in the hollow of Chloe's neck. "Why be sad when I could be happy?"

Chloe let Max's words burn in her mind before kissing the brunette on the head. Both girls stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. The silence soon broke with a very random comment by the blonde's pate.

"Shit, I did not thank David and his spacious car for helping us carry the boxes to Blackwell."

Max could not help but laugh at that; Chloe could be very unpredictable at times and she always knew how to get out of an uncomfortable or sad situation, usually by making jokes or something like that. Although, if she was honest with herself, Chloe had said that comment half jokingly and half seriously; if it had not been for David's Muscle Car, Chloe and Max would have needed several trips on Chloe's motorcycle to take all the boxes to Blackwell.

"You can thank him later" Max said with a smile as she parted a bit with Chloe to see her. "Now I think it's better that we go back to Blackwell."

Chloe showed a mischievous smile. "Or..."

The blonde left the prayer in the air as she reluctantly left Max's embrace and headed for her motorcycle, followed closely by the brunette. Chloe opened one of the compartments in the back of the vehicle and took out a full-face helmet with blue floral designs highlighted in black running all over the helmet along with a white background, with the visor of the helmet polarized and raised. The blonde approached her girlfriend and, gently, put the helmet on Max and fastened it. Chloe could only see Max's blue eyes because of the helmet, but the blonde knew that the brunette was smiling.

Chloe then went to get another full-face helmet from the same compartment as before. That helmet had a white background with a design of a Trash Polka-style butterfly and raven, with the visor also polarized and in place. The blonde took off her skullcap and put it in the compartment before closing it and putting on her helmet. Chloe climbed to astride the motorcycle and made signs Max to also go up to the vehicle.

"What are you planning, Price?" Max asked with a chuckle as she approached Chloe and straddled the back seat of the motorcycle, lowering the visor of her helmet and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. That movement was already automatic every time she and Chloe got on the motorcycle.

The blonde pulled the keys of the vehicle out of one of her pants pockets and soon turned on her motorcycle. A cheerful laugh could be heard from under Chloe's helmet as she moved the motorcycle with her feet.

"We're going for a little walk around Arcadia Bay, my lady."

Chloe blew her motorcycle's engine before leaving the Two Whales parking lot.

Joyce, from behind the counter, watched with a loving smile as Max and Chloe left the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Chloe has a motorcycle :) Sorry (not sorry) fans of the old and rusty truck.
> 
> When I described the appearance of Chloe's helmet, I mentioned that it had a 'Trash Polka' style design. The Trash Polka is actually a tattoo style, and usually uses the red and black colors. If you want to have a better reference on what the helmet of Chloe would look like, look for some images of Trash Polka tattoos and surely you have an idea.
> 
> See you soon! (I hope).

**Author's Note:**

> And that's where this little prologue of this story comes from; just a little introduction about what this trip will be for Max.
> 
> I'd love to know what you think of this prologue, so feel free to leave a comment :)


End file.
